


Street Lights

by DonutMeep



Category: Bittytale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty Bones AU, Blood, But you can change it in your imagination if you want to, Maybe future attempt at rape, Near Death Situations, OC Is Female, OC has name and look already finished, Other, Poor, Starving, Stealing, Will Be Violence, Worry Warts, fatigue, first time writing the bitty bones AU, street life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutMeep/pseuds/DonutMeep
Summary: Topaz has lived in poor conditions her entire life, and the last few years have been spent going through garbage bins on the streets. When her parents were alive, they only had enough money for her primary school, and therefore she's unable to get a real job. Her only friend at the moment is a male cat she's dubbed Tumble Bee, TB for short. (The story behind the name is somewhat funny)But that's soon about to change.
Relationships: Platonic relatonships only
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Street Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, just wanna inform y'all that this is my first time writing about bitties. Therefore I don't have too much information about each and every one, except for those I've managed to name in the tags, so please correct me in the comments if you find any mistakes. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

It was a peaceful day in the big city. People were wandering the streets in the early morning, on their way to work or whatever they had to do at such an early hour. It was Wednesday, so most of the people in the city were at work, but you could see the occasional 'stay at home' mom going from store to store with their kids. The man working at a bakery was taking some newly baked bread out of a very hot oven. The family-driven flower shop had just gotten a new load of flowers that were being loaded to the back of the store to be put into vases and bouquets. The Starbucks was filled with people who needed caffeine to start off their day. People were taking their dogs for a walk in the park, the occasional old couple could be seen sitting at the benches. Street performers were playing several different melodies to earn some money. A pair of men, that were starting to get up in the age, was sitting at a fountain playing chess.

Overall it was a peaceful morning. Everyone minding their own business and going about their daily activities. Nobody took notice of the 17-year-old girl with honey-colored, shoulder-length hair, and two different colored eyes - one being baby blue, and the other an aqua blue- who was currently searching through a trashcan in an alleyway for a possible breakfast. The girl was named Topaz. She had been living on the streets for 3 years. Her family had always been poor, and when she hit the age of 14, her parents couldn't pay for their apartment anymore and ended up on the streets. It had gone surprisingly well. That was until her parents died because of an illness. They didn't have the money to pay for medication, so there wasn't really anything that could be done. But that was 2 years ago. The second year had been the hardest for Topaz, as she had to learn how to live on the street all by herself. 

7 months ago she met her best friend. A cat nicknamed Tumble Bee, or TB for short. TB had pure black fur and yellow eyes. The story of his nickname is somewhat funny. When Topaz found him, he was chasing Bumble Bees all around a park - thereby the name Bee. He had an obsession with them. So much so that he never saw where he was going, all he was focused on was the bee, which led to him crashing into several people, bushes, trees, and other objects - thereby the name Tumble. When Topaz found him searching for food, she took pity on him and gave him half of her stolen hotdog. Apparently that was enough for him to like her, as he stuck with her after that. It's apparent that he's lived on the streets for quite some time. He's a very good hunter and doesn't need Topaz to find him food, he hunts mice, rats, and birds all by himself. He comes and goes how he wants. But for some reason, he likes to stick around Topaz. He keeps her warm when the night falls, protects her from street dogs and other cats trying to steal her food or attack her. His favorite thing to do is annoy Topaz by climbing her up and down and occasionally standing on her shoulders to observe either her or his surroundings. She's grown to care for the cat, and he's become her family. 

Due to Topaz's lack of education, she's unable to get a job. Except for the occasional dogs she walks from dog owners who take pity on her. Usually, she sits in the park or on a street with her gray beanie upsidedown for whoever takes pity on her to throw a penny or two in it. This way she at least has some money. Money for cheap food. There isn't often she takes to digging through the trash, knowing that the food might be bad. This time, however, she recently saved all of her money to buy a jacket that will be warm enough for the upcoming winter. It was a necessity if she wanted to survive. Unfortunately, the dollar store doesn't have a big wardrobe to pick from, and the one winter jacket she found was several sizes too big, but it'd have to do. She was currently wearing that new jacket, as mentioned, it was way too big for her. It was a coffee brown jacket with several big pockets, both on the inside and the outside, which was extremely helpful when she needed to space to carry her stuff. The inside was covered in brown, fluffy, and warm fur. The hood was lined with white fur - the inside of the hood also covered in brown fur - and the jacket as a whole was extremely comfortable. It didn't really matter if it was too big, it just meant more warmth. She was also wearing a pair of old cargo pants with a camouflage pattern. She was wearing a yellow hoodie - also oversized - and white Adidas runners, along with her helpful gray beanie. Underneath her hoodie was a black T-shirt, in case it got too warm. Everything, except for the jacket, was old, worn, and covered in mud, just like Topaz herself. 

It had gotten too cold to bathe in one of the lakes in the park, and therefore she hadn't been able to clean herself. TB had taken it upon himself to occasionally try to clean her hair, a very friendly gesture that Topaz appreciated very much. Normally at this time, she'd be sitting in the park to see if anyone wanted to donate a penny or two to her, but she had just gotten so hungry and needed food. Had she gotten any money in the park, she wouldn't have to risk getting sick because of the food that was thrown away, but she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday noon! Her stomach was currently challenging the growling street dogs that were protecting their own food. Plus, most of the food in the trashcans weren't bad. The waste truck emptied the garbage bins quite regularly, so the food in them weren't too old. Topaz just didn't like taking the risks. So here she was, currently looking for her next meal. Tumble Bee was sitting on a nearby garbage bin, observing her every move, occasionally attacking some of the trash. Apparently luck was on Topaz' side with this garbage bin, as she spotted something edible. It was the leftover of a Subway sandwich, only half-eaten too! She quickly took a bite out of it, slowing her chewing to relish the taste. God, she hadn't had anything this good in so long! She eagerly devoured the rest of the half-eaten sandwich, offering a small piece of ham to TB. Topaz also finds an empty water bottle and decides to take it with her. It'll be useful to carry around some water. 

Topaz decides to head to the park and see if she can earn some money. The sandwich will keep her going for a while. On the way to the park, she stops at a drinking fountain and fills up the water bottle. TB was still following her from afar. When she arrives at the park she decides to sit by one of the more popular fountains. It's still not freezing outside so she takes off her jacket, folds it in two, and puts it on the ground to sit on. After that, she takes off her beanie and turns it upside down and places it on the ground in front of her. TB soon makes his way to Topaz and lays down in her lap. Tumble Bee is extremely helpful to make people pity her and give her money. Of course, Topaz never forces him to be with her, but sometimes he just likes to rest in a place he feels safe. 

The hours went by pretty fast and Topaz had managed to earn a couple of dollars. She would've gotten more if the weather was warmer, but due to the cold, not many people came outside, and fewer took the time to stop and donate some money to her. She has to start saving money for when the cold weather really hits. Which means going through garbage bins almost every day. It's not something Topaz really wanted to do, but it was necessary. The colder it got, the fewer people went outside, and the less food there was in the garbage bins. It was a good thing Tumble Bee could hunt for himself, if not things would have been a lot more difficult. She put the money in a small leather pouch she kept in one of the inside pockets of her jacket. Although Topaz had done nothing but sit on her butt most of the day, she was exhausted. So she decided to find a tree to sleep in. You often found homeless people sleeping on benches, but Topaz didn't feel safe doing that. She had been robbed while sleeping on a bench in the past, and that caused her many following issues she didn't want to relive again. Topaz carefully lifted TB off of her lap and stood up, pulling her jacket up with her. After some searching through the park, she found a perfect tree to nap in. It took a bit of struggling, but eventually, she got up. TB had decided to head off somewhere else, so she was currently alone. Using a couple of minutes to find a comfortable - but safe - position to sleep in, she drifted off to the familiar hum of the people in the park. 

**~~~~**

Topaz wakes up a while later to a weird sensation on her face. She looks up towards the sky to find-- 

.

.

.

_shit..._

.

.

It's raining...

.

.

.

....

.

.

.

.

Guess she slept for a while...

Topaz figured out rather quickly, that her new jacket wasn't waterproof. What was she expecting? It was bought at the dollar store, for God's sake... Topaz quickly leaped off of the branch and landed ungracefully on the wet ground. In doing so, her right foot just had to make a perfect target for a rock, causing her to slip and land on her butt with a loud and wet _thump!_ Great... She had successfully managed to soak herself within the span of only minutes! Her butt was most likely going to be sore now, which was exactly what she needed at this moment (Note the sarcasm). Nevertheless, she hauled herself off of the ground and began searching for someplace to take shelter. She hurriedly ran out of the park, noting several other people also rushing to find shelter for the rain. The drops falling from the dark sky was steadily growing heavier and bigger, making it more and more difficult to look forward. Every color that made the city look alive and fresh, was steadily growing darker, giving Topaz' surrounding more grey and blue tones. Soon it'd be difficult to see what was red, what was green, what was yellow. Everything was only blue and grey. Topaz eventually found an alley with a roof sticking out of one of the walls of a building. It looked to be the backdoor of some cafe of sorts. The rood stretched approximately 3ft. out of the wall, and the length took up 9ft. Topaz hurriedly ran underneath the roof and took off her jacket hanging it on the handle of the door, hoping that it'd dry by the time the rain stopped. Luckily her hoodie was still somewhat dry, but her pants were soaked. She sat down and leaned against the wall, curling up into a ball in hopes of holding onto her body heat. 

Topaz was about to fall asleep when something made her eyes shoot up. What was that? _A sound..._ But of what? She couldn't hear what the sound was, due to the heavy fall of the rain. She uncurled from her ball and sat up straighter, straining her hearing in hopes of recognizing the sound. Normally she'd just ignore it and go back to sleep, but something told her that she shouldn't. So she didn't. She continued to listen. For several minutes she sat with her neck stretched, hoping to hear the sound again...

......

.....

.

.

....

...

 _There!_ She could hear it. It sounded like... A person?

"--lp!!" She only heard the end of whatever they said. She slowly stood up.

"HE--" The sound was cut off by something. Slowly, Topaz stepped out of the cover the roof gave her, not giving the heavy rain a thought before she walked towards the end of the alleyway. She could've sworn she saw something move... Several minutes passed by, and nothing happened. Maybe the rain was playing tricks on her senses? Just as she was about to turn around and head back underneath the roof, she heard it again. 

"HELP!!" Topaz quickly shot back around and ran onto the sidewalk outside of the alleyway, and there she spotted it. It was a bitty! OMG! And it was _**drowning!**_ It was about to be sucked into one of the drains that prevented the streets from overflowing with water, it was barely holding on! Topaz quickly ran over to it and fell down onto her knees. She scooped the poor bitty into her hands and stood up, running back into the alley and underneath the roof that provided her shelter. She sat down and looked the bitty over, he had already passed out. Must've been exhausting to withstand such a current for any amount of time. Topaz didn't know much about bitties, so she couldn't tell which type he was. He was wearing a grey, knitted turtleneck sweater with a blue hoodie and black basketball shorts. He had no shoes or socks and was shivering violently. Quickly, Topaz placed him in her lap, pulled her arms out of the sweater arms, and further into the body of the hoodie. She grabbed the bitty from the torso hole of the hoodie and pulled him underneath to give him her body heat while gently rubbing his sides to help heat him up. She curled back into the ball she previously was in - another way of keeping warm. Topaz continued to gently rub the poor bitty underneath her hoodie. 

.

.

.

She was unable to sleep that night. Too worried about the little guy that rested against her warm stomach.


End file.
